


Frozen Screens

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crushes, Gen, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Scene referenced in '3 Times Ethan was caught naked and the 1 time Mark was'.What happened during Marks notorious live stream?





	Frozen Screens

I glanced around my gaming room, everything seemed to be set up perfectly, just in time for my live show. I had been promising this live show to my fans for what seemed like forever and I was super glad that I could finally get it done. I considered myself very focused on Youtube, I was always striving to be the best Youtuber I could be and the fact I had so many subscribers really meant a lot to me. But giving back is definitely the most rewarding for me, doing live streams or just making someone's day better is the best part of the job.

“Ok webcam is set up, now all I need to do is tweet it out and get started” I mumbled to myself as I pulled my gaming chair out from my desk so I could sit down.

As I placed my coffee cup on the table and got myself comfortable in my chair, a notification popped up on my phone from Tumblr, ‘Hottest CrankGamePlay moments’. I chuckled at the name, one of Ethan’s numerous fangirls clearly had a severe crush on him. Not that I could blame them, Ethan was adorable and I had been having some feelings for a while now about him, but I always pushed them down and ignored them. He was my friend and that is all he would ever be, he also is dating Hillary currently and I am no home wrecker. Not to mention Ethan has never really given me a chance to get emotionally close to him, he is pretty closed off about that kind of stuff. He hasn’t even cried in front of me or told me he was sad about something. It just always seemed like he tried to put on a smile for everyone and I’m not sure if it was part of his carefree attitude or if he was just really bad at expressing his emotions. I shook my head, getting sidetracked from starting the stream, I had the game I was going to play already set up and everything. I was definitely going to rage a bit with this one but it should be entertaining for my audience. As I clicked on the start live stream button, my screen froze.

“Aw shit” I muttered and clicked the mouse a few times hoping it would unfreeze.

But it had been completely fucked, and now I was getting a spam of Twitter notifications about how I was late for streaming. My fans always were attentive to this stuff. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, why did this have to happen now? I clicked a few more times with the mouse, praying anything would change but it was still stuck, with the button pressed to start. I unlocked my phone and wrote a quick tweet apologizing for the delay. I swept my eyes over my setup and wondered about what I could do while waiting for this stupid computer to unfreeze, my eyes drifted back to my phone and another notification popped up for ‘Hottest CrankGamePlay moments’. I rolled my eyes but my curiosity started to take a hold of me, suddenly I felt the urge to click on the link. Was I really going to watch this? Weird moments viewers thought were hot of one of my best friends?

I took another glance at my frozen computer screen and shrugged my shoulders. Why not? It’s not like I had anything better to do and I hadn’t seen Ethan in a while I missed his stupidly cute face. I clicked nonchalantly on the notification and Youtube loaded in, almost instantly ‘Talking Bodies’ started to play through my phones speakers making me cringe. Why was I doing this? This song playing is pretty much telling me to turn my phone off right away but instead I kept watching out of pure boredom. All of a sudden an edit of Ethan taking his shirt off started to play on the phone, my heart pounded a little bit faster as I was now entranced by this video. I have to admit Ethan looks good, his gymnastic years did him well. His body is toned but not to the point of being way too muscular, he is just fit and perfect. I blinked in shock, where did that come from? Perfect!? Is that really what I think about Ethan, I mean sure I have had some feelings for him but nothing too extreme. Though now that I’m watching slow-motion Ethan pulling up on his shirt and biting his lip maybe this was a little bit more intense than just a simple schoolboy crush. Without realizing it, I was starting to get turned on, I could feel heat boiling in my stomach and I had started to sweat. Well, that was new, I had never gotten flustered over Ethan or his body before. I was also noticeably getting turned on, my pants had started to tent.

“How the fuck…?” I whispered to myself. How was this stupid fan video actually affecting me this much? And on another more concerning note, how was Ethan simply taking off his shirt making me sweaty and lightheaded?

I rolled my eyes at my stupid body and continued to watch, damn if I would let this video impact me this much, I still had my pride. I wasn’t going to let some silly little video make me lose control like this it must be something else. The next clip that came up was from my own video ‘Hot Chocolate Tub’ Ethan was standing in front of Tyler and I and his muscles were extremely defined, I could see the veins popping out of his arms and hands. I paused the video unable to take my eyes off of Ethan, he was making a goofy face like usual but his body wasn’t funny at all, in fact, mixed with the face you would think I would just blush because he was cute but that wasn’t what was happening. Nope, suddenly the urge to take care of the now fully formed problem in my pants was becoming stronger and stronger. Maybe my messed up feelings about Ethan are really serious and something I need to figure out soon. But right now that is not what I had in mind to do. I placed my phone down and considered my options, yes it was creepy to be getting off to Ethan but looking at my computer screen confirms my lack of things to do and I couldn’t possibly stream with a hard-on anyway. I glanced at my bulge and took a deep breath, could I ever get over the fact that I was going to masturbate to one of my best friends? And because of a stupid fanmade video of certain moments where he looked sexy!?

As more heat pooled in my stomach I nodded to myself, saying that yes that was exactly what I was going to do. I unzipped my zipper quickly, somehow feeling more arousal flow over me. I was throbbing, the need to touch myself growing with every achingly slow movement I made to grasp my jeans. I pulled them down to my thighs and tried to not think about Ethan, about how he might sound when he moans or when I’m kissing him. I started to rub my underwear subconsciously, a low groan emitted from my throat as my breathing stuttered. I gripped my length properly, sending deep moans tumbling from my mouth. I slid my hand up and down but soon became uncomfortable in the confines of my boxers. I tore them down viciously and a whimper flew from my mouth at the cold air hitting me, I started to stroke again and enjoyed the feeling of my hand's warmth mixing with the chill of the room. My finger slid over my tip and I groaned deeply, sending me closer to release already. All the while my brain kept picturing images of my innocent blue-eyed friend stripping off his shirt, his pale skin waiting to be marked by me. Me tugging at Ethan’s dark brown hair, as we grind against each other roughly, our moans filling the empty space of my office.

“F-fuck” I whimpered feeling myself getting close.

I could feel the tugging in my groin getting stronger and stronger until I was on the brink of-

_**DING!** _

I threw myself back against my chair, fear overtaking me. My heart was pounding in my chest at the intrusion of noise, my entire body had reacted to it. I looked over to my computer to where the noise came from and saw that the screen was now actively working, and my live stream was about to begin in five seconds.

WAIT WHAT!?

“Shit shit shit” I exclaimed, realizing that the button must have been automatically clicked when my screen unfroze.

My eyes widened in shock and confusion before moving closer to my desk with almost no time to spare. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to get my pants on in time and the camera didn’t pan lower than my midsection anyway so that wasn’t the problem. The fucking problem was that my hair was curling with sweat, my breathing is labored, my face is red with exertion and I am still turned on and hard. Oh and now I’m about to be seen by thousands of people.

I ran my fingers through my hair as comments started to stream in, people must have been waiting for it to start. Excited greetings started to pour through which only slightly calmed down my nerves, not one person had noticed my appearance or at least they hadn’t commented on it.

“Hey, guys!” I smiled trying to act as naturally as I could. As if I wasn’t hard and throbbing beneath the camera right now.

“So how is everyone doing?” I asked calmly.

I sounded normal enough but I feared everyone could see the nervous sweat forming on my hands. I tried to turn off all other instincts and impulses but it was hard when every single one was telling me to finish what I had started earlier and god did I want to! But not while fans were watching and especially not live! There is no way I could pull that off….right?

“So guys I think for the beginning of the stream I am just going to do a bit of a Q and A, then I’ll get into some games!” I gave a thumbs up with a goofy smile.

I sunk lower into my chair, as my hard on brushed against my shirt sending electricity through my body. I was so close just moments ago, why couldn’t this have happened a few minutes from then?

“Rachel says “How do you feel about fanfic? Btw love your videos!’ Aw well, thanks, Rachel and as for the fanfic, I don’t really mind it, as long as it’s not getting shoved in my face constantly” My tone was even I sounded like I was fine which is perfect since all the thoughts in my head are so totally not fine!

I glanced at how many people were watching me, 500 000!? I took a deep breath and tried to relax, not wanting to think about that many people finding out about my plan. I knew that I couldn’t stream for five hours like this! It had been five minutes and I was already going insane with the want to do it. It didn’t seem to be weltering anytime soon either which would prove to be even worse because then I have to be super careful about not standing up. As more comments rolled in I knew I had already decided on what I was going to do even if I was an idiot for doing it.

I pulled my shirt down nonchalantly just in case and slouched, so I was certain that I was covered. I also pulled myself even closer to the computer so my arm wasn’t in the frame that way no one could tell what I was doing. Now the hardest part was to pretend to be fine and casual as I am literally getting myself off…..I am a crazy person. But even so, I can’t help but admit to myself that the rush of doing this with no one knowing was making me slightly more turned on, who knew I had a thing for being watched.

“Evan says “Nice shirt Markimoo” I know Evan isn’t it fantastic I made it with my own strong two hands!” I replied while bringing my hand to my length.

When it made contact I held back a gasp, knowing that there was no room for any mistakes. This was already risky enough! I kept scanning over myself in the viewfinder, making sure I was looking normal. To be honest, I was acting pretty comfortable, the sweat in my hair wasn’t showing up and my face was not nearly as red as I thought it was but I don’t want to get ahead of myself, this wasn’t going to be easy.

I started to gently glide down my shaft, more moans getting stuck in my throat. I was so sensitive after unintentionally edging myself that every touch was torture.

  
“I hope everyone's d-day is going well!” I gulped, I had stuttered only once which was amazing because I wanted to be throwing my head back at the amount of pleasure I was getting from these simple touches. So I allowed myself that.

“It’s Emily’s birthday today! Happy Birthday, Emily” I smiled genuinely.

  
I decided that the light teasing was honestly making me more frustrated so I took a risk and started to actually stroke myself, still checking the viewfinder just in cause it was obvious what I was doing. Fortunately, it wasn’t you couldn’t even tell my arm was moving at all. I felt heat bubbling in my chest again and the urge to go faster and finish quicker was starting up but I knew if I did that I would make a noise I had to go slow and steady.

“Jonathon w-wants to know when I’m uploading a new video! Well, actually Jonathon tomorrow is going to be a rage-filled one I hope everyone enjoys i-it” I exclaimed, but on the upstrokes, I stuttered a bit making me worry.

I began to move slightly quicker, my breathing becoming heavier. I just smiled through it though, trying to appear like nothing was going on.

“Ashton says I look a little flushed, w-well Ashton that's cause-” I panicked for a moment but thankfully my quick thinking saved me “-I am getting sick! It is horrible, I hate having colds!”

I internally patted myself for that one. This way now no one will ask about it because they will all assume its apart of the sickness. Forgetting about my actions for a moment I slid too far up and my thumb grazed my tip, pleasure rushing through me I jerked my arm subconsciously. I stumbled backward slightly my hand still on my dick but only ghosting around it.

“Ok guys there was a minor earthquake but I think everything-“

_**CRASH** _

My heart leaped into my throat at the loud noise and without thinking it through I freaked out and squeezed my dick sending a loud groan out of my mouth along with me shutting my eyes. The pleasure was coursing through my veins rapidly and there was nothing I could do to control it. Until I opened my eyes and realized that I had just made a super obvious sex noise on camera, live, in front of so many people!

My eyes enlarged and I tried to come up with any possible explanation at all, but every lame excuse was stuck in my throat. But then like a light shining through the darkness, I saw what had fallen. My mug was lying on the ground, coffee spilled everywhere and I knew what I could say.

Scrunching up my face in pain, I rolled forward in my chair getting back to the same angle I was before.

“Shit guys! I just bumped my knee on the stupid fucking table!” I exclaimed loudly, trying to make it realistic.

I squeezed my eyes like I had done moments before to make it look convincing as if that was really what I did when I was in pain. After pretending for a few more moments I sighed quietly, my heart racing more then it ever has.

“Sorry about that guys, I don’t know when I got so clumsy!” I joked hoping there was no trace of fakery in my tone.

Even through this terrifying event, I was still hard and now moments away from coming. I could tell after edging myself and then teasing for what had to be 15 minutes now. Not caring much about the live stream at the moment I stroked harshly over my length, teasing the tip with my palm, being careful not to flinch again. Fear was keeping all of the whimpers trapped inside of me as I pretended to be looking through comments.

“Yes, Lily I promise I’m ok! Just a minor inconvenience on my part! Anymore questions guys?” I asked.

Multiple comments were pointing out my red face and sex like scream still but at the moment I could care less. I knew that in moments everything would be peaceful but finding a way to hide it wasn’t going to be easy. I squeaked softly as I found myself finally nearing release, and I knew I was either going to make a face or make noises and seeing as making noises would be too obvious I slammed my face down into my other hand which was leaning on the desk as if I was facepalming. Just in time for bliss to fall over me, as I released all over my hand, I bit my lip but let my eyes scrunch up in obvious pleasure. Once I gave a few last tugs I remembered the presence of my fans and the fucking live stream. Yet somehow while I was coming I had thought of an excuse to say anyway.

I brought my face out of my hand and breathed out steadily as if I was in pain. The entire screen was full of “OMG MARK ARE YOU OK” and “Mark is acting weird”. I chuckled softly trying to play my part like I was in a little bit of pain.

“Sorry if I have been acting weird guys I have this really bad headache at the moment, I thought it would go away but it hasn’t” I explained rubbing my forehead.

Now “aw’s” and “oh no’s!” were streaming through which was way better then suspicious fans. I nodded my head sadly really playing up the part.

“Actually I think I am going to end the live stream and start it again in thirty minutes or so, sorry guys I just am really not feeling good” I concluded.

The fans weren’t upset, they understood as if we were all real-life friends. I always considered my fans to be extremely supportive of me which is a great audience to have in this job. In those thirty minutes, I cleaned myself up and got ready to start up the live stream again, obviously not thinking about the fact this had all started because of a stupid fanmade video that somehow made me actually jerk off during a live stream. Thank goodness Ethan would never know what I had actually been thinking or the fact I did this at all, I’m not sure I would ever tell anyone. Unless I trusted them immensely or they were about to kill me and I was forced too.

I sat back down in my chair after, cleaning the spilled coffee, getting back into my pants and making myself some tea, as I was still thirsty. I let myself lean back in the chair, not having to worry about accidental flashing and I saw that the website was still open. After running my fingers through my hair a few more times I clicked ‘start live stream' prepared to finally give the fans a live stream they deserved. I awaited the ding and five-second countdown only to be met with a stupid fucking frozen screen.


End file.
